


Intro to Love

by abbytheatre08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, music students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/pseuds/abbytheatre08
Summary: Rey and Ben are music students, put together to work on a final that, surprise isn't in a music class. They hadn't really known each other much before that but will that change as they keep working together?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Intro to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStolenQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStolenQuill/gifts).



> This is my attempt at combining two prompts I was given. Enjoy! :)

Finals. The most dreaded part of the semester. Rey knew that they would have been mentioned sooner or later. But it still felt like she had just started the class yesterday. But Professor Holdo was right to start talking about the final.

That didn't stop the class from having looks of shock on their face.

Holdo could see how most of the class felt. “I know you’re still don’t feel ready for this final. Just me on this you all are ready for this. So for this final, you are going to be working in pairs and you will be writing a screenplay that should be anywhere between 30 minutes to an hour-long. Which takes way longer than you think.” Holdo rolled up the projector screen. Everyone’s name was on the board. “These are your partners for the project. I’ll let you guys have the day to meet up with them.” 

Rey glanced at the board. Her eyes scanned for her name. She found her name near the bottom. 

Rey Johnson/Ben Solo

Ben Solo? It wouldn’t have made a difference if she was paired with anyone else. She didn't know anyone in this class. This would just end up being Rey glanced around the room as if that really helped. Rey noticed that most other people in the class were looking around at each other. 

Rey was glad to see she wasn’t the only one who didn't know anyone. 

The first person to move from their seat was someone who Rey guessed was tall. He walked up to Holdo. No one heard what they said but soon people started to stand up from their chairs and move around. Holdo pointed up to Rey. Rey straightened herself in her chair. 

“Are you Rey?” The tall man asked when he reached Rey. 

Rey looked up at him. Not only was he tall he was handsome. Not in a stereotypical way. It was like something else. Rey felt her face heat up at the thought. “Yeah, I’m Rey,” Rey said quickly. 

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” 

“Oh.” This was the man she would be working with for the final project. Ben held his hand out to Rey. Rey took his hand. His hand engulfed Rey’s in his own. “Nice to meet you.” Rey’s voice was small. 

Ben glanced around. “So, um” He glanced around the room. “Here’s my number. For the project.” Ben handed Rey a slip of paper. “Let me know when you want to start working on the final.” Rey looked back up at Ben. They kept their eyes on each other for a while. Ben lowered his eyes first. “Sorry.” He whispered as he walked back to his seat. 

“Wait-” Rey tried saying to Ben. By the time Rey spoke he was already on the other side of the room. 

Rey glanced back at the piece of paper. Rey pulled out her phone and entered Ben’s number. Rey looked back over to Ben. He had his head hidden from her.

Great. That was great. Rey thought she was going to be stuck with someone who would probably just slack off. Those were the worst people in the world to work with. Rey wasn’t going to be the one picking up Ben’s slack if he didn't do anything. 

Rey took the piece of paper with Ben’s number crumpled it up and tossed it towards the trash can near the door. She missed. Rey went to put the paper in the trash can. On her way back to her seat, she caught sight of Ben watching her. Rey raised an eyebrow towards Ben, who still had his eyes on her. Rey saw him gulp before he shrank back in his seat. 

Rey averted her eyes and darted back to her seat. Rey kept her eyes off of Ben for the rest of class. She didn't know what to make of him. He seemed nervous about something. The fact that he just darted away from Rey after barely saying anything threw her off. Rey could almost feel his gaze on her. 

When class ended Rey glanced at Ben to see him looking towards her. She avoided Ben on her way out of the building. She couldn’t help but keep glancing behind her. As if he was going to be behind her. Rey knew she was being paranoid about Ben, but she wasn’t sure what to think of him. He seemed like he could be a charming person if he didn't seem so nervous.

Rey shook her head. She had to get to her next class. She didn't give herself much time between, which had been a massive mistake. 

Rose was waiting outside of the building of their next class. “Rey.” Rey stopped next to Rose. “What’s up?” 

“We’ve already started discussing the final in my Screenplay class.”

“Your what class? This is the first time I’ve heard about.”

“I wanted an English credit that would probably be fun.” 

Rey and Rose started to walk towards the building. “I don’t think I’d put myself through any class that isn’t music-related, that isn’t just a basic intro.” 

“Anything that isn’t related to music for you must be torture.” Rey teased. 

Rose laughed with Rey. The subject of Rey’s final seemed to drop as they continued to talk about music and what Rose was composing now. “It’s a piano solo.” 

“A solo. That’s new.” 

Rose nodded her head. “It’s been a challenge so far. I’m not used to writing a whole song for just one instrument. I’m used to being able to balance sounds between different instruments.” Rey and Rose stopped in front of a classroom. “How’s your choir class going. Thinking about switching to majoring in music?” 

Rey shrugged. She didn't have a clue what she wanted to do yet. Rey hadn’t decided on her major, but she wasn’t too worried about it. She had just started a few months ago, Rey still had time. But Rose was right about the fact that Rey’s favorite part of the day was choir class. 

Rey wasn’t sure though how’d she be able to make a living for herself with music. It was a crazy competitive field to go into. Far more people wanted to go into music than those who actually got into the field. It would be sheer luck if Rey managed to make a career out of music, no matter how much she wanted it. 

“Um, excuse me, ladies.” Rey and Rose turned. Rey gasped to see Ben. Ben looked to Rey. Their eyes locked and they gazed at each other. Ben cleared his throat. “May I please get into this room.” 

“Sorry.” Rey stepped out of Ben’s way as he walked into the room. 

“You’ve met Ben?” Rose asked Rey once the door shut. 

“You know him too?” 

“He’s an amazing pianist. He’s trying to be the accompanist for the choirs. He’d be the only sophomore to accompany the choirs in years.” 

“Really?” Rey said. She heard a piano from behind the door get played. The few notes erupted into a classical melody. It flowed together so well. Simply from hearing it, Rey knew it couldn’t be easy to play. 

“How do you know him? He never leaves the arts area. You do.” Rose said. 

“He’s my partner for my screenplay final.” 

“Congratulations, as long as you put in your work you’re getting an A.” 

“Really? What do you know about him.” Rey glanced into the room where Ben played. She watched as his large hands moved across the keys. 

“He is a focused person and wants to get things done well. He’s in a couple of my classes. We have a composition in one class that’s due next week. He turned it in yesterday. And got an A on it.” 

Rey glanced back into the room. So she knew she wouldn’t have to worry about being the only one who would end up doing any work. Or getting the project done on time.

Ben stopped playing, Rey watched him write on an empty sheet of sheet music. “Come on he’s already writing something new?” Rose said.

“That’s impressive,” Rey said quietly.

Rose took Rey’s hand. “I think we got a little distracted. We’ve got one minute left to get to our classes.” 

Rey and Rose ran down the halls. Their footsteps echoed through the halls as they darted to the other side of the building. 

Rey swung into her classroom just as the teacher was getting ready to start. She really shouldn’t have gotten distracted by Ben. As the class went on Rey found herself wondering if getting distracted by Ben was going to be a common pattern. 

Rey wanted to ask Rose about him. Rose seemed to know just a little more than Rey. That was probably because Rose was majoring in music and it sounded like Ben was too.

Rey found herself shaking her head. She couldn’t let the mystery that was Ben Solo, distract her from her other classes. He probably wasn’t even that much of a mystery. He just seemed like one. But Rey just wanted to know more. Maybe a little too much more. 

The rest of the day, Rey spent her time with Rose in the Music building. While Rey worked on stuff from her other classes, Rose hovered her computer. Rey leaned to see what Rose was working on. Rose had a music composition program open.

After they sat in silence for a while, Rose groaned and hit her head on the table. “I don’t understand.” 

“What’s wrong.” 

“Writing a solo. I can do two or a whole orchestra of instruments. How can I not do one? Especially piano.” 

“Let me hear.” Rey took on of Rose’s earbuds and put it in her own ear. Rose played what she had so far. It was good. For what Rose was saying about herself, it was good. “It’s good,” Rey said as she took out the earbud. 

“Just good?” Rey wasn’t sure how to answer that. Rose didn't need her too. Rose turned back to her computer. “How is this so hard?” 

“It doesn’t need to be.” Rey scooted closer to Rose. “How different is this from writing a duet for a higher and lower instrument.” 

Rose laughed. “Oh, Rey. I have trouble writing for two instruments sometimes.” 

“I’m a singer. What do I know? I can only sing one part at a time.” 

Rose looked up from her laptop and around the room. “Hey, Solo.” 

Rey whipped her head to see that Rose was talking to Ben. Ben walked over towards the two of them. “Tico, what’s up.” 

“How did you get your composition done early. I can’t get anywhere with it.” 

“Really? It’s a piano solo? Don’t you already test other parts on the piano.” 

“That’s not how I compose.”

Ben pulled up a chair next to Rey. “What have you got?” Ben leaned closer to Rey, to get a look at what Rose was doing. Rey felt his hand rest near her leg. Rey glanced down at it. As Rey brought her gaze up her eyes met Ben’s. “Hello, Rey,” Ben whispered in her ear. He was so close to her. 

Rey shivered at his warm breath. She could almost feel his lips moving against her ear. “Hi.” She said softly. What was it with this man?

Rose passed her computer to Ben. “Here. Please help me.” Ben put it earbuds and listened to Rose’s piece. Rose lean towards Rey and whispered. “Once you ask him to help you out with that project you two have, you’ll be fine.” 

“What?” Rey said. 

“You tend to not trust people, and try to take everything into your own hands. Trust me, once you ask Ben to help you, he will help.” Rose gestured towards him. “I’m not even supposed to be working with him.”

“I know you’re talking about me Tico. I’m not deaf.” Ben said. 

Rey couldn’t help but giggle. “Don’t worry all good things,” Rey said. 

Ben smiled at Rey. “You sure about that?” 

“Don’t worry Solo, Rey will still want you when we’re done here.” Rose teased. Rey and Ben couldn’t help but laugh. 

Ben handed Rose back to her computer. “You might want to add a little more on the bottom notes, to balance out the higher melody.” Ben stood from his seat. “And Rey. Let me know when you want to start working on our screenplay final.”

Rey quickly scrambled to write something down. “Here’s my number.” Rey held her number out to Ben. “In case you want to.” 

Ben took the paper from Rey. “I’ll see you around Rey.” 

Rey waved to Ben as he walked out of the building. Rey could feel Rose’s eyes on her. Rey sighed. “Whatever you have to say, say it now.” 

“I can feel the sparks coming from the two of you. It’s going to burn down the campus.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes to see the light on Rose’s desk was still on. “Rose. Go to bed. You need to sleep.” 

“I need to get this piece finished.” 

“You’ve been working on it for weeks. It’s fine at this point. I’m sure you’ll get at least an 80. Which is good.” 

Rose groaned as she turned back to her computer. Rey pulled the blankets up over her head. Rey tried to go back to sleep but the sounds of Rose typing on the keyboard started to keep Rey awake now that she was up. 

Rey poked her head out of the blanket leaned on the rail of the lofted bed. She waited for Rose to take a pause with her typing. “You done?” 

“Rey, it takes a while to compose a piece.” 

“Not for Ben Solo,” Rey said quietly as she remembers what Rose had said about him. 

“I’m not Ben Solo. I know that you wish I was.” Rey threw her pillow at Rose. “Ack. Ok. I’ll stop.” 

Ever since Rey and Rose ran into Ben the other day, Rose felt a need to tease Rey about him. Rey wanted to say she didn't understand why, but Rey did end up admitting to Rose that she thought he was handsome. Ben seemed nice. He was nice to Rey. And for some reason, Rose saw all that as a reason to start teasing Rey about Ben. 

Rose hauled Rey’s pillow back at her. Rey pulled the pillow to her chest. “Rose please go to bed.” 

“Rey we’re in college. We get sleep or good grades.” 

“An 80 is a good grade, which I’m sure you have for the project by now.” Rey pulled the covers back over her head. She hoped that she would hear Rose start to get ready to sleep. 

A wave of relief passed over Rey as Rose’s desk light turned off. Soon Rey was able to drift back off to sleep. For her to be awoken what felt like a minute later to her alarm. 

Rey wanted to chuck her phone across the room as she heard the alarm blaring in her ears. She quickly shut off her alarm and got ready for her first class. 

If there was one thing about walking to classes that Rey didn't think she’d be able to get used to was how beautiful everything around her was. Her dorm building had ivy crawling up the walls and the building across from it was over a hundred years old. Rey wasn’t certain how old anything was on campus, but it all looked lovely together. Especially when covered in a thin layer of snow, like it was today.

Snow was something that Rey hadn’t seen before college. Growing up in the desert town of Jakku, meant no snow. It was being surrounded by sand and more sand and of course, it was too hot for there to be any hope of seeing snow.

As Rey walked into the building of her class, she heard music coming from down the hall. The sound of a piano. Rey followed the sound down the hall to an open area of the building. There was a piano in the corner and a familiar face sitting behind it. 

Rey walked over to the piano and leaned on it as Ben played. Ben glanced up and smiled at Rey. He continued to play as Rey watched his hands move across the keys. 

When Ben finished playing, he looked up to Rey. “Good morning Rey.” 

“Morning.” Rey stayed at the piano and gazed down at Ben. They kept their eyes on each other for a while before Rey asked, “Was that your own piece?” 

“No. It wasn’t.” 

Rey nodded her head. “It was still really good though. What was it?” 

“Thank you and the piece was Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major, by Mozart.” Rey still stayed at the piano. Her gaze flickered between Ben’s face and down to the keys. The silence between them filled the room. “Do you want to play something?” Ben stood from the bench. 

“No. That’s fine. You can stay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I can’t play.” 

Ben sat back down on the bench leaving some room. “Sit down. I’ll teach you.” Rey hesitated before she sat next to Ben. Ben took Rey’s hand and laid it across the keys. “You know what note names are right? Like the letters?” 

“Yeah. I’m a choir student. Keys are still the same.” 

Ben moved Rey’s hand across the piano and Rey held in a shiver with how gentle he was with her. “You know about middle C.” Ben pressed down one of Rey’s fingers to the key. “This is a C key.” Rey’s breath hitched when she felt his breath on her neck. Ben reached over Rey to place his hand on the keys. “This is also a C key. Up the octave.” He played a note that was an octave above the note Rey had her hand on. 

Rey glanced up at Ben. She didn't anticipate how close he would be to her. Rey’s eyes flickered down to Ben’s lips. When Rey looked back up to Ben, she could tell that he knew what she was doing. 

Ben’s eyes darted from Rey’s eyes to her lips. Ben took Rey’s hand that was on the piano and moved it a little bit. Ben was the one who turned his attention back to the piano. “This note is D.” Ben played the key and then D in the next octave. Ben said the names of the notes as he played up the octave. As their hands reached across the piano Ben got a look at the watch on his wrist. “Oh man, I’m going to be late.” Ben stood from the bench. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Rey and Ben both stood by the piano looking at each other for a moment before Ben nodded and walked back down the hall. 

Rey spent a moment by the piano wondering what happened. Rey glanced down to her phone. She still had time to get to class. Rey quickly walked away from the piano and towards her class. 

Most of that class, Rey’s mind wandered back to her and Ben at the piano. Rey wanted to know why he had darted away from the piano so quickly. She understood Ben was late, but he didn't have to be that fast to run from her. She hoped that she didn't do anything that would have made Ben run like that. 

It probably was just that he lost track of time. It was just that. Ben had lost track of time and had to get to his next class. That was all. There was nothing else that happened. 

As the day went on, Rey couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Rey could tell from earlier that Rose was probably right about Ben. He was definitely a friendly person. But Rey would be the one to approach him first.

The next day, Rey went to the arts building early to see if Ben was still at the piano. They should get started on their screenplay project and Rey was going to say something about it. 

When Rey entered the building she heard the faint sounds of a piano in the direction where she had found Ben yesterday. Rey walked down the hall to the lobby, where Ben was playing piano. 

Rey walked over to Ben as he played, and leaned up against the piano like she did the day before. When Ben finished he looked up at Rey. “Hi.” He said softly. 

“Hi.” Rey was almost as quiet. “That was great.” 

Ben looked down at the keys. “Thank you.” Ben scooted over on the bench. “I never finished yesterday.” Ben looked down at his watch. “I have more time today.” 

Rey slid next to him. “So do I.” 

Ben and Rey looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before they both quickly looked down to the keys of the piano. Rey held her hand above the piano hoping Ben would take it and lead her hand across the piano like he did the day before. 

Ben did end up lacing his fingers with Rey’s as he took her hand and moved it down to the middle of the piano. “From yesterday,” Ben’s voice was soft as he almost whispered in Rey’s ear, “This is middle C.” Rey pressed her finger down on the note. “This is also C.” Ben moved his hand an octave up.

“I remember that.” Rey moved her hand to the next key. “And this is D.” 

“Yeah. You know how the scale for music works right?” 

“I don’t think I’d like as choir as much if I didn't.” Rey moved her hand up the piano. “Is this E.” 

“Yeah. It keeps going up like that.” Ben played the rest of the notes up the piano. 

“Unlike solfege names stays consistent.” 

“Sol-what?” 

“Solfege. Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do. I’m assuming you’ve heard of that.” 

“Who hasn’t?” 

“The hard thing about solfege is that this can be Do.” Rey hit a C. “Or this.” She moved up to an A. “It depends on the key. Rey tried playing a triad. She cringed. “Why does that sound so wrong?” 

“If you’re going for an A major chord it sounds like this.” Ben played a lower A major chord. “The black keys are sharps and flats.” Like this one. Ben played the black key closest to middle C. “This can be a C sharp or D flat. Depending on the key or what’s on the music.” 

Rey moved to try and play the chord she tried to play earlier. This time Rey was able to hit the chord. “That’s better.” 

“I guess it is.” 

Ben and Rey both laughed a little. After their laughter died down, they just sat at the piano. They kept glancing at each other. Whenever one noticed that the other was looking at them, they would both end up looking away from each other. As the time ticked on, the tension grew between them. 

“This is awkward.” Rey finally broke something between them. Rey took a breath before speaking again. “We should probably start doing some kind of brainstorming for our screenplay final. I know it’s early-”

“That’s fine,” Ben said. “When do you want to get started?” 

“Sometime in the next week. I have a couple things that I need to take care of this week. If that works for you.” 

“Yeah. Next week is fine.” 

Silence fell over them again. “What day works best for you?” Rey asked.

“I have classes every day during the week. But Tuesday works best for me.” 

Even if Rey had something she had to on Tuesday she was going to put it aside. They really should start their project. Even though it wasn’t due until just before Christmas. Holdo said that they should take a lot of time on the final project. So they were. 

“I can make Tuesday work,” Rey said. 

“Does it not work for you, because I can-” 

“Tuesday is fine. I’ll make it work.”

“You sure?” 

“Yes. Where should we meet up? You probably know the campus better than I do.” 

“Have you been to the Artists Library.” 

“The Artists Library?” That was the first Rey had heard of it. “There’s a library on campus for that?” 

“You haven’t been to the Artists Library yet. You’re in for a treat. I’ll send you the address.” Ben pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly sent a message to Rey. Rey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Rey pulled out her phone. Sure enough, the notification read that it was from Ben Solo. 

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll check it out before Tuesday.” 

“I won’t blame you if you did. If I’m not in this building or class, I’m probably in that library.”

“Maybe I’ll see you there.” Rey caught sight of the clock on the wall. “I really don’t want to have to go but, I have a class soon. Thanks for showing me my way around the piano.” Rey stood from the piano.

“Of course.” Ben followed Rey up. “At the latest, I’ll see you Tuesday. Wait. We have class tomorrow right?”

“I think so. Either way, I’ll see you later.” Rey waved to Ben as she walked back down the hall. As the day went on, Rey found herself getting more excited for when she and Ben would start working together. She was ready to see him again, but Rey wasn’t quite sure why. But she knew that she didn't care. 

* * *

On Tuesday, Rey found herself standing outside the library she and Ben agreed to meet at. It was snowing. While there had already been snow on the ground, Rey always stopped to watch the snowfall. It was something that Rey was not used to after growing up in the desert. 

Rey leaned against the trunk of a tree outside the library as she watched the snowfall with the cool breeze against her face. Rey had a while before her next class, she thought she would just be able to take in the sight of a normal winter.

Behind her, a deep voice cleared their throat. “I know you didn't forget.” 

Rey jumped at the voice as she turned to see Ben leaning up against the tree. “Hey. Sorry about that.” 

“No. It’s fine.” Ben slid down to sit next to Rey. “The campus really is beautiful in the winter.” 

“Winter is beautiful.” 

“I’m guessing you’re favorite season is winter.” 

“It might be now,” Rey said as she shook some snow out of Ben’s hair. “Where I grew up it was very bare. Not much life.” 

“Where on earth did you grow up?”

“Jakku. It’s a small town in southern Nevada.” 

“Nevada?”

“No, I’ve never been to Vegas.”

Ben chuckled at that. “Do people ask you that a lot?” 

Rey shrugged. She hadn’t really talked to many people regularly outside of Rose and Ben since she started college. Rey was still expecting the question to be asked. 

Rey looked back to Ben. Even more, snow had fallen into his hair. Rey reached up to shake at the snow and Ben bent a bit lower for her. Rey took off a glove and ran her fingers through Ben’s hair to get snow out. “Oh my gosh.” 

“What is it?” 

Rey ran her other hand through Ben’s hair. “What do you do to your hair? It’s so soft.” Ben chuckled as he leaned down more. Rey ran her hand to the back of Ben’s head. “What the heck man?” 

“I have good hair. I got it from my mom’s side.” 

“You got it from somewhere. Hair like this cannot be natural.” Ben’s hand slid around Rey’s waist as she played with Ben’s hair. 

Rey felt Ben’s hands hover near her hair. He shook some snow out of Rey's hair next. “Got that for you.” 

Rey glanced at the ground as she smiled. “Thanks.” She said softly. As Ben and Rey ran their hands through each other’s hair clearing out the snow they drew closer to each other. Before they got too close they Ben took Rey’s hand and started to lead her into the library.

“We should write a romance for our screenplay,” Ben said. 

“A romance?” 

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.”

“I’ve never been in a relationship before, I don’t know what it would be like.” 

“Then think of it as a challenge.” 

Rey groaned. “But why?” 

“Well, what do you want to do. Romance can be found in almost any genre.” 

“Let’s do a mystery.” Why did he want to do a romance so badly? 

“Sure. With the detective and culprit falling in love.” 

Rey groaned. “No. That’s so overdone. And it doesn’t make sense even if it is more interesting.” Rey thought for a moment. “If there has to be a romance make it between two detectives. It will probably end up being a lot healthier. And the audience will be thrown off when both detectives are still innocent by the end of the script.”

Ben nodded his head. “I can get behind that.” 

Rey moved to pull a notebook out of her backpack. Rey flipped to an empty page. “So we’ve got, mystery romance, detectives are into each other.” Why romance? Rey spent most of her life worrying about anything other than romance. In Jakku she was used to hearing about some new crime committed every week. Rey could wrap her head around a crime story. But love, not as much. 

Based on how confident Ben was with writing romance, Rey could only assume that he had someone he loved. Rey wished she could have that. 

“Why romance?” Rey muttered. 

“Do you have a problem with love?” 

“I have a problem with writing something I know nothing about.” Rey kept her eyes away from Ben. She could tell that he was looked to her as she sat at a table near the front of the library. Rey sighed. “I don’t know about being in love.” Rey glanced away. She didn't want to feel like that she was missing out on something because of it. But it did feel like something was missing. 

She was surprised when someone took her hand. Rey looked down to see Ben’s hand in hers. “Maybe I can teach you,” Ben whispered. 

Rey’s breath shook. “Ok.” Rey wondered why she said that the moment it came out of her mouth. 

She didn't want to take it back though. Ben had offered and for some reason, there was nothing in Rey telling her she shouldn’t have taken his offer. Rose would probably be logical and give Rey at least five reasons why this could be a bad idea. 

“Ok,” Ben repeated. “I’ll need to think about how I’m going to do this. I should have thought about that before I asked you.” 

“That’s okay.” Rey stood from the spot she was at. “Maybe we can talk about this later.” Rey ran her hands together. “We’ve decided on what we want to do and that’s what we wanted to do.” Rey started to stand. They had some stuff done. It was okay for her to go. “Bye, Ben.” Rey waved before turning around and darting back to her dorm 

Rose tended to be in the dorm when she didn't have a class. So when Rey got back to her dorm Rose was waiting. “You’ve back earlier than I thought.” 

“I think I did something.” 

“Something can literally mean anything. Please be more specific.”

“Something with Ben.” 

Rose turned around her chair quickly to Rey. “Did you kiss him!”

Rey shook her head. “Why is that the first thing that you think of?” Rose held in a snicker as Rey sighed. “No. That’s not what happened.” Rey moved to sit at her chair. “So. Ben and I agreed to write a romance for our screenplay.” Rose squealed. “Seriously?” 

“It’s cute. You’re both trying to be subtle about-” 

“No. It’s not like that. So we’re writing a romance. And I know nothing about being in love.”

“You’ve never been in love have you.” 

“I grew up in Jakku with terrible foster parents. I didn't have time for romance. I told Ben that. He offered to teach me about love and now, I’m starting to feel…” 

Rose nodded her head. “I think I’m getting it. Kind of.” 

“What should I do?”

Rose looked at Rey for a moment. “Do you want him to teach you about love?” 

“I want to know what it’s like. To be in love.” 

“Do you think you could get that with Ben? Can you see yourself being in love with him?” 

Rey opened her mouth, then closed it again. Ben was a kind person. Rey liked to be around him. Ben was easily the person Rey had spent the most time around since college outside of Rose. And until today, every encounter she had with Ben had been a chance. Rey had looked forward to seeing Ben today. 

Could she see herself falling in love with Ben? “Maybe?” Rey answered. “How would I know? What if he-” 

“Stop right there. I get it. You have a hard time letting people in.”

“I do?”

“It took about a month for you to have a normal conversation with me. You need to give Ben a chance. Give love a chance.” 

“Give love a chance?” Rey knew that there wasn’t any better time to try to give love a chance than while in college. After college, Rey knew she would have to go back to trying to survive on her own. There was no better time than now. But Rey was so sure that Ben would be the one who ended up leaving her. Her parents left her. If her own parents didn't want her, who would? 

“He’s going to leave me,” Rey said softly. “He’s going to leave me. Like everyone else does. The moment I start to believe he won’t leave me, he’s going to leave me.” 

Rey looked up to Rose. “People are going to leave you, Rey. It’s part of life.” 

Hearing that made tears start to form in Rey’s eyes. Yes, people left, but there are some people who shouldn’t. “No.” Rey climbed up to her bed. “It isn’t supposed to be that way,” Rey said to no one as she started to cry onto her pillow. 

Rey heard Rose’s footsteps cross the room to reach Rey. “Rey.” Rose’s voice was gentle. “Is there something that I don’t know.” Rey tried to shake her head, but Rose couldn’t have noticed. “Rey? What happened?” 

“My parents-” Rey’s sobs cut her off again. “My parents didn't-” 

“Oh.” Rose reached out for Rey’s hand. “That’s awful. I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how that feels.” Rey just started to cry some more. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” The sounds of the room were reduced to Rey’s cries. “I can promise that I’ll be here for a while.” 

Rey wiped some of her tears off her face. “I’m sorry, I’m such a mess. I shouldn’t be like this.” 

“I don’t blame you for being upset about the idea of people leaving you. Your parents should be the people who should never leave you.” 

“That doesn’t mean, it never happens. Family can leave you. If they do it purposely they're jerks” Rey felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks again.

“I know.” Rose hauled herself onto Rey’s bed. “I almost lost my sister,” Rose said softly. “It’s not like what you had to go through, but I get the fear of losing someone.”

Rey turned her head towards Rose. “Paige?”

Rose nodded. “A little over a year ago, there was... an accident at the building.” Rey gasped a little. “She’s alright. When I heard about it was one of the scariest moments of my life. I didn't know what would happen if she was safe.”

“Look at us.” Rey wiped her tears off her face again. “A couple of girls, with family trauma.” 

“We’re going to make it.” Rey let out a small smile. She nodded her head to Rose. They were going to make it. “And you are going to live knowing what love feels like.” 

“Oh no.” They were back to that. Rey pulled her pillow over her head. “We’re not talking about it.” Rey’s voice was muffled. 

“Then let’s make a bet about this. Make this quick.” Rey pulled her pillow off her head. How could Rose possibly find a way to make a bet out of this. What could you make a bet out of for this? Rose continued. “I will bet twenty dollars, that either you or Ben will fall in love with each other by the end of the holidays.”

Rey looked at Rose. She had to know that Rey was going to really try to win. Ben was great but there was no way that Rey was going to let herself fall for him. Especially before Christmas. While it was possible that Ben would fall for her and Rey back, though Rey doubted that she would ever know. It would be the easiest 20 dollars she ever made. 

Later in the day, Rey had to go to another class. During the middle of class, her phone buzzed. 

From Ben Solo: Was I being too forward earlier

I’m sorry if I was

Rey smiled at the message. Ben was so sweet. 

From Rey: _You were fine_

_I told Rose about your offer_

_We have a bet on how well this will go_

From Ben: Do you think you’ll win

_From Rey: Easily._

From Ben: Then I’m sure you will.

Rey slid her phone back into her pocket. She felt it buzz again. She knew it was Ben and her heart fluttered knowing it. The realization startled Rey. Was she already falling for Ben? She couldn’t be. Ben was handsome and kind, but there was no way Rey could let someone like him in so quickly. 

And she was not about to let Rose win the bet. Rey shut off her phone and turned her attention back to class. She and Ben were going to be around each other for class purposes only. He was going to teach about love to make their screenplay better. That was it. Everything between them would be for school. That was it. Rey wasn’t going to let anything else happen. 

After class Rey turned her phone back on and was half relieved half disappointed when she didn't see any more texts from Ben. 

The period between now and Christmas wasn’t going to be easy. And Rey discovered that winning that bet with Rose was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. 

* * *

“What’s that?” Rey asked as Ben dropped a book on the table.

“Open it.”

Rey opened the book and flipped to the first page. “‘It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a good wife.’” Rey stared at the page for a moment. “I feel like I should know this.” Rey closed the book and looked at the spine of the book. “Pride and Prejudice.”

Ben sat next to Rey. “Most people know this as the enemies to lovers story of Elizabeth and Darcy.”

“I’ve seen the movie.” 

Ben shook his head and sighed. “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those people.”

Rey lightly hit Ben’s arm with the book. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Ben took the book out of Rey's hands. “Let’s save that for another day, and not do anything to the book.” 

“What does Pride and Prejudice have to do with anything right now?” 

“I promised I’d teach you about love didn't I?” Ben slid the book back over to Rey. “I’m starting with something that might already be familiar.” Rey took the book back into her hands. “I’m going to ask you to read the book and… Oh, who am I kidding this isn’t going to work.” 

Rey held the book as she looked back up at Ben. “What’s wrong with this?”

“I don’t have any clue how to teach you about love,” Ben said. He ran a hand through his hair. “I may have made some really poor decisions but my own parents…” Ben looked back at Rey. “I’m sorry. I’m probably not making any sense to you. I just…” 

When Rey turned back to Ben they were looking into each other's eyes. Their gazes held as they got lost into each other’s eyes. Neither noticed that they were leaning into each other until Rey’s gaze flickered down to Ben’s lips. 

She pulled away abruptly. “We should work on this project.” 

Ben slowly pulled away as he nodded. “Yes. Yes, we should.” 

Rey frantically flipped through her notebook, wanting to do anything where she wouldn’t have to look at Ben. 

Rose could not know what just happened. Rey would have lost the bet less than a week after it began. While she could say that she hadn’t fallen for Ben, it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. Rose would insist that Ben had feelings for Rey. 

“So for characters,” Rey said. “I want to name one Kira. Can we name the lead Kira.”

“Let’s name her Kira.”

Rey scribbled the name down in the notebook. “What about the guy? If it’s a romance we most likely should have a guy. What do you want to name him.” 

“Don’t laugh. I think he should be named Kylo.” 

“Guys name is Kylo. And it’s not that weird of a name.” Rey wrote the second name and put a heart around Kira and Kylo.

“That looks like the main focus of our story,” Ben said. 

“Do we want to have a classic murder mystery? I really want to try writing a classical murder mystery.” 

“You’d be good at that. Let’s do it.” 

“Yes.” Rey wrote a note about it being a murder mystery in her notebook. 

Rey and Ben went on exchanging ideas for their screenplay until they had filled up a few pages in Rey’s notebook. By the time they were finished the sun started to set in the sky. 

Ben looked out the window again. “You hungry? I’ll get you dinner.” 

“I’m fine.” Rey lied. 

Ben kept his eyes on Rey for a moment before saying, “You’re lying.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open. She was certain that she looked like a deer in headlights. How could he have known? How could Ben have noticed that she was lying? 

Ben was smirking as he watched Rey’s expression. “I guess I was right.” 

“How did you…” 

“Your stomach was growling.” Rey felt her face heat up. “And I was talking to Rose about you during class today.” 

“What was she saying about me?” 

“Only good things.” 

Rey had a smile on her face as she narrowed her eyes. She had said the same thing to him a few weeks ago. And Rey was starting to feel that Rose was going to actively try to win the bet. Rey wasn’t going to let her win. 

“So do you want to grab dinner with me?” 

If Rose was going to try to win the bet, then Rey was going to mess with her, so that when Rey did win, Rose would be surprised when it happened. “Sounds great.” 

Rey and Ben packed up their stuff before they walked out of the library. “Anywhere you want to go?” Ben asked. 

“Surprise me. I will find something to eat anywhere.” 

Ben and Rey walked through campus at a slow pace. Rey kept on gazing at the sun setting over the trees. She was relieved when Ben didn't tell her to keep up with him. It’s not like she would have been able to do that, to begin with.

“It’s so beautiful,” Rey said to herself. 

“It is.” Ben stood next to Rey as she stopped to look. “I never really paid attention to how beautiful it is.”

“How could you not notice?”

“I was studying.”

“You’re a music student. Is it mostly practice.” 

“Music theory is hard.” 

“Not so hard that you spend all your time studying for it.” 

“Well, I don’t like failing.” 

“Neither do I, but you still can stop and smell the roses.” Ben just looked at Rey from the corner of his eye. “You know I’m right.” 

“Sure.” He sighed. Rey flashed a smile at Ben, and a smile grew across his face as well. They continued to walk through the campus until they reached the small town the campus was on. They walked through the town a few blocks before Ben stopped in front of a restaurant. “Does this work for you?” 

Rey didn't even look towards the restaurant as she said. “This works.” 

Ben held open the door for Rey as she walked inside with him following behind her. “Table for two,” Ben said as he walked up. Ben and Rey were lead to a small table near the back of the restaurant. Ben moved to pull Rey’s chair out for her. 

“You don’t need to.” 

“Please sit. I don’t want to fight over something like this.” 

Rey giggled as she sat down. “Alright.” 

Ben took his seat as an older woman walked up to them. “Ben Solo?” 

Ben looked to the woman. “Hey, Maz.” Ben stood and gave the women a hug. “Rey this is Maz Kanata. She’s a friend of my parents. Maz this is Rey Johnson.” 

“So you finally got a girlfriend.” 

Rey felt her face pale as Ben started talking again. “No. Maz she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends.” 

“That’s what your parents said about each other.” 

“Rey is just a friend Maz. We have a project we’re working on in school together.” 

“That’s what they all say, Ben. Next thing you know, they’re proposing to each other.” 

“Whoa. Too fast.” Ben held his hands up. 

“I’m not getting married,” Rey said. 

“Maz we’re too young for that,” Ben said. 

“Well for now. Any way Can I get you two lovebirds something to drink.” 

Rey and Ben both groaned. “Water for now.” Ben just loud enough for Rey and Maz to hear. “For both of us.” As Maz walked away Ben sat back down and put his hand on his head. Ben shook his head as he spoke. “I am so sorry about Maz. I did not think that would happen.” 

“I see that happen all the time in the movies,” Rey started to laugh. “I didn't think it happened in reality.” 

“That’s the first time it’s ever happened to me. Then again this is also the first time I’ve come into this restaurant with another person. If I brought in a guy, Maz would probably start saying something about him being my boyfriend.” 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “At least they care enough about you.” 

Ben nodded. “I guess they do. I’m sorry I had to put you through that though.”

“It’s fine. I never thought that would end up happening to me.”

Ben and Rey both started laughing. Soon Maz came back with their waters. This time Maz wasn’t bothering Rey and Ben about being together. Maz tried to talk to Ben about his parents, but Ben kept on trying to have his food ordered. 

When Maz finally left them, Rey had to ask. “Why do you keep avoiding the discussion of your parents.” 

“It doesn’t make sense logically for me to know too much about my parents, given that I haven’t seen them since August.” 

Rey nodded. For most people it made sense. A lot of people liked to go away to school to distance themselves from their old lives. Rey didn't quite understand why Ben won’t try to talk to his parents even while away from them. Rey knew that she would have spent a share of her time talking to her family if she had them. 

“What about yours?” Ben asked. 

“My what?” 

“Your parents.” 

“Oh.” Rey started to pull at her hand from under the table. She glanced down towards them. “I don’t know my parents.” 

“You’re adopted?” 

Rey shook her head. “No. No one wanted me.” Rey looked back up to Ben. “I grew up in a foster house in Jakku, Nevada. My parents left me on the stoop of the house. I never got adopted. I never found out who my parents are.” 

“Rey… That’s awful. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. You weren’t the one who left me on the steps of that foster house.” 

“Well, someone should apologize. You didn't deserve that.” 

Rey sighed. There were plenty of times back in Jakku where Rey believed that her parents were right to leave her. 

“They still could come back,” Rey said softly. Though years had passed, Rey still believed that her parents would one day find themselves in front of the same house they left her, looking for her. But Rey knew she didn't want to wait anymore in Jakku. 

“Maybe. But right now. You have me and Rose. We both like having you around.” 

“Really?” While Rey felt it was safe for her to call Rose a friend, Rey worried that Rose would get annoyed with her. And with Ben. He was just supposed to be a partner for a school project. “You like to spend time with me?” 

Ben’s face softened. “Rey. You’re a great person. I don’t get how anyone wouldn’t like you.”

Rey blushed. “Thank you.” She said softly. “That’s very sweet.” 

“Not as sweet as you are.” 

Rey felt her face heat up even more. 

It was that moment when Maz walked over to Rey and Ben with their food. She took one look at the two of them. “Not my girlfriend? Really Ben?” 

Ben’s head fell to the table. “Maz.” 

“Do your parents know about this girl?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“She sure looks like it.” 

Rey turned towards Maz. “We’re not dating. We’re just friends.”

Maz shook her head as she placed their food in front of them. “Give it a year you’ll be singing a different tone.”

First Rose, now Maz. What was it with her and Ben. Everyone seemed to think that they either were or would get together. Rey was starting to believe that winning her bet with Rose might get harder, but people insisting that she and Ben should be together would just make winning harder. 

As Maz walked away Rey said. “I’m so sick of everyone wanting us together.” 

Ben laughed as he took his head off the table. “Who else wants us together?”

“Rose.” 

“I’m surprised Professor Holdo hasn’t made any comments about the two of us. No doubt she’s talked to my mom recently.” 

“Your mom knows Professor Holdo?” 

“I’d be surprised if I met someone one of my parents didn't know.”

* * *

“Are you ever going to take a break from studying?” Rey asked Rose, from her bed. 

“We’re having a girls night with my sister aren’t we?” Rose said without looking up from her book. 

Rey sighed. Rey pulled out her phone. 

_From Rey: Rose is studying too much. What do I do?_

From Ben: You’re asking the wrong person

By your standards, I study too much.

_You and Rose are music majors_

We still have gen ed classes

_You don’t need to study that much_

_Cs get degrees_

Your work ethic concerns me

_Why are you using those words in texts_

Ben didn't answer. Rey smirked to herself. Ben had to know that she was right and didn't want to admit it. Soon her phone started buzzing again and it wouldn’t stop.

“I can hear your phone buzzing,” Rose said. “Considering the only people you text are me and Ben-”

“You don’t have to make everything about Ben.” 

“If I’m going to win this bet I am.” 

Rey groaned into her pillow. Why? While Rey couldn’t forget about the bet, she kept on hoping that Rose would. Rose hadn’t brought up the bet since she challenged Rey. Bringing it up again, made Rey certain that Rose wasn’t going to forget it. 

“Can we cut the bet.” 

“You owe me twenty dollars.” 

“Where does that come from?” 

“You’re admitting you lost the bet.” Rose teased. “You fell for Ben.” 

Rey took her pillow and threw it at Rose. “Not yet. Not now. Not before the holidays. Not before I win the bet first.” At this point, Rey wasn’t going to say that there was no possibility of her wanting Ben. Anything was possible. But she wasn’t going to fall for Ben now. Nope. No chance of it.

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Rose sang. 

Rey flung another pillow at Rose. Rose just laughed in response. Rey sat up in her bed as Rose got up from her desk. Rose tossed Rey’s pillow back up at her. 

“Don’t think you’ll win easy,” Rey said back to her. 

Rose went back to studying. Rey grew more bored with waiting for Rose to finish up. Rey still hadn’t looked back down at her phone. Rey started to count how many spots she could see in the ceiling. Out loud. 

She could tell from the lack of hearing keys on the computer or pencil making marks, that Rey was getting to Rose. Rey’s eyes flickered toward Rose. When Rey looked back up at the ceiling she started over with her counting. 

“Okay! Fine, I’m done!” Rose threw her pencil down and stood up. “What now?” 

“Can we hang out with Paige?” 

“She in class right now. Rey are you that bored?”

Rey thought for a moment. “Yes.” 

Rose picked up her phone. Rey was surprised to see Rose bring it to her ear. “Hey, Solo. It’s Tico. I need a little help with my roommate.” 

Rey shot up. “No.” 

“Can you please do something with Rey. It can be anything at all...Yes, she’ll do something with you...Yes, I’m sure about that... That’s great. See you in ten.” Rose hung up the phone. 

“You did not,” Rey said. 

“Ben’s going to be over here in ten minutes. I love ya Rey, but I need to study.”

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on their door. Rey hopped down from her bed to answer. She grabbed her backpack before opening the door. As Rose promised Ben was standing in front of the door. 

“Any time she needs to be back by?” Ben asked Rose. 

“I’m not her mom,” Rose replied. “But we did plan on having a girl’s night with my sister at 6.”

“We’ll be back my 5:30.” 

“Have fun on your date.” Rey didn't miss Rose’s smirk as she walked out the door. 

“Where do you want to go?” Ben asked as he lead Rey out of her dorm. 

Rey shrugged. She didn't necessarily want to be dragged out of her dorm. She would have been fine with just doing what Ben wanted to do. 

Ben lead Rey to the arts library. “There’s something here, you haven’t seen yet.” Ben lead Rey towards the back of the library. There was a large piano sitting by the window. Rey looked around and saw the shelves around the piano were covered in sheet music. “Pick something you can sing. I’ll play with you.”

Rey looked through the books of sheet music until she found something familiar. Rey pulled it out and placed the music on the piano. “I played Maria in the Sound of Music once. It was the first and only year, my high school was able to support a theater department.” 

“Really?” Ben plated the starting chord. “Let’s see if you still got it.” Ben played the opening notes as Rey started to sing. 

“The hills are alive with the sound of music

With songs, they have sung for a thousand years

The hills fill my heart with the sound of music

My heart wants to sing every song it hears”

Rey glanced over to Ben. He was smiling as he looked down at the music. 

“My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds

That rise from the lake to the trees

My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies

From a church on a breeze

To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over

Stones on its way

To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely

I know I will hear what I've heard before

My heart will be blessed with the sound of music

And I'll sing once more”

The last notes of the song faded out. When Ben took his hands off the keys, he said, “Rey you really should be a music major. Or at least try to go into singing. You have a really good voice.” 

“Thank you. But you helped me just as much. I can’t sound good without another to help.” 

“That’s stupid. Your voice is amazing on its own. You don’t need me to play anything to make you sound good.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “That’s because you couldn’t really hear me over the piano.”

“Stop selling yourself short. You have a great voice.” 

Rey sighed. “You’re not going to let me say otherwise are you?”

“Because you’re lying.” 

Rey dropped the topic at that. She went to pull out some more sheet music of stuff she had heard. Rey and Ben stayed at the piano for a while. Rey found that Ben had some music that Rey was singing in one of her choirs. 

Rey found another piece of music she remembered and brought it over. “Ben, do you sing?” Rey said as she brought the piece over to him. 

Ben glanced at the music she brought. “Hey, I know that song. And no. I do not sing.” 

“I guess I’ll sing it as a solo.” Rey popped open the music and set it on the piano. 

Ben looked at the music again. “I thought the only show you did in high school was the Sound of Music.” 

“It’s Rodgers and Hammerstein. This was the audition song we had to use.”

Ben shrugged as he started to play it. 

“If I loved you…” 

As Rey sang the song she started to know what the song was trying to say. The characters in the show were already into each other they just didn't know it yet. 

Just like you and Ben. A small voice said in the back of Rey’s head. Rey stumbled over her words as the voice in her head said that. No. No. Rey was not into Ben. She wasn’t denying her feelings. If they really were there, she would push them back until she won her bet with Rose. 

Rey knew that Rose had sent her out with Ben, so she could come closer to winning the bet. It wasn’t going to work. Rey was determined to win. 

A small piano solo played in the middle of the song. Rey opened her mouth to sing but she heard a small voice. 

“If I loved you,

Time and again I would try to say

All I'd want you to know.”

Ben sang under his breath. Rey sang in a soft voice so she could hear Ben singing. Ben noticed what Rey was doing. His eye flickers between Rey and the music. But he didn't stop singing. 

When Ben took his hands off the keys Rey looked to him. “‘I don’t sing’?” Rey caught Ben’s face go a little red and he turned away. 

Rey watched Ben for a moment before he turned back to her. “There’s a difference between, I can’t sing and I don’t sing.”

“I just heard you singing.”

Ben sighed. “I don’t like singing in front of others. Expect you.” Rey blushed as Ben glanced at the time. “We should probably head back to your dorm. I don’t want to steal you all night.” 

A small part of Rey wanted him to. Rey wanted to spend more time with him. It seemed every time Rey was with Ben, by the time they had to split she just wanted to spend more time with Ben. 

Ben walked Rey to her dorm. Before Rey put her key into the lock she turned to Ben. “I had a great time with you today.” 

“Me too.” 

“Maybe we can do this again?” Rey’s voice grew softer. 

“Yeah. How about after we work on our project this week.” 

“Sound great.” Rey and Ben stirred at each other for a moment. “Well. Bye.” Rey waved to Ben as she turned to the door. Rey heard Ben’s footsteps as he walked down the hall away from her dorm. 

Rey opened the door to find Paige hanging off of Rose’s bed. “Rey! I heard you got a boyfriend.”

Rey groaned. “Rose. Why? He’s not my boyfriend.” Rey shut the door behind her. 

“So if I were to go after Solo, you wouldn’t mind,” Paige said.

“Don’t.” 

Rose and Paige glanced at each other briefly before Rose shouted. “You owe me twenty bucks.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“Our bet. About Ben. You said that if one of you fell for the other you’d give me twenty bucks.” 

“I did not say I was into Ben.” 

“You were jealous of Paige wanting to flirt with Ben.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Rose and Paige glanced at each other. “Rey have you ever had a crush on anyone?” Paige asked. 

Rey shook her head. She never had time to think about anyone outside of herself for the longest time. Now that Rey wasn’t constantly thinking about her own survival…

“What’s it like?” Rey asked. Maybe she did have a crush on Ben. She was always happy to see him and wanted to be around him. When he smiled at her, her heart fluttered. 

As Rey listened more to Rose and Paige they seemed to be describing how she felt about Ben. Rey found herself nodding along with what Paige and Rose were saying. 

It Rey a few moments to notice when Rose and Paige stopped talking. Rey didn't notice the two of them. She was caught up in her own mind. 

“Rey?” Rose was standing in front of her. 

“What do I do?” Rey asked softly. “I’ve never felt this way before.” Rey couldn’t think about anything else other than what she felt. She liked Ben and Rey wanted him to like her back. That was normal right? 

Rose reached out and pulled Rey into a hug. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll help you.” Rose said to Rey. Rey could feel Paige cling onto them as well. “We’ll help you.” 

“I’ve never dealt with feelings like this before.” 

“And that’s okay.” Rey wrapped her own arms around Rose. “You’ll get through this. And we’re going to help you win him over.” 

Rey smiled. This was all going to be okay. It was just emotions. She spent a long time putting her emotions aside for her survival. How bad could it get?

* * *

“For the last time. I don’t like parties.” Rey said. 

“But it’s a holiday party.” Rose groaned. “And you’re already wearing a Santa hat.” 

“I’m not going.” 

“Ben could be there.” 

“I’ve already asked him what he’s doing tonight. It’s not partying.”

Rose sighed. “Fine. I’ll have fun without you.” Rose closed the door of the dorm behind her. 

Rey lied back on her bed. She pulled out her phone and texted Ben.

_To Ben: Rose is gone._

Rey knew that Rose was going to be out at a party tonight. Rey didn't want to be alone so she asked Ben if he wanted to watch a movie with her. Rey relieved when Ben agreed to it. Ben had mentioned that his roommates would be also out that night. 

A few minutes later Rey heard a knock at her door. Rey jumped from her bed and moved to the door. Rey ran a hand through her hair as she answered the door. “Hi, Ben,” Rey said. Rey stepped aside to let him in. 

“That’s cute.” Ben pointed to Rey’s hat. Rey felt her face heat up. Ben looked around the room. “So,” He looked around again. “Where are we watching the movie? I don’t see any seating.” 

“My bed?” Rey pointed up to her lofted bed. 

Ben looked at the bed and then back to Rey. “I’m over 6 feet tall. Do you really think I’d be able to fit up there?”

Rey bit her lip. Rose’s bed was also lofted. And neither one of them had any chairs that they didn't use at their desks, which wouldn’t work that well, for Rey and Ben. 

Rey sighed. “I’m so sorry.” Rey glanced away. “I never really thought about that.” Rey didn't want to meet Ben’s gaze. 

She felt his hand wrap around her waist. Rey glanced down at his hand, before turning her head to look up at him. “It’s ok. I can try to fit up there.” 

“I don’t want to make you do that.” 

“Or we could go to my dorm.” 

Rey took in a breath. She hadn’t been to Ben’s dorm. This would have been the first time that Ben spent more than a few minutes in Rey’s dorm. She was already nervous enough about that. “If you’re sure about that.” 

Ben found a jacket of Rey’s hanging off her bed. He held it out for Rey. Rey took her jacket and saw that Ben held his arm out for her. Rey laced their arms together and Ben lead them out. 

Rey kept her arm in Ben’s as they walked down campus toward dorm rooms. They passed a few of the greek houses which had music blaring from the inside. 

Ben scoffed at the parties they passed. “Everyone in there is going to regret what they did tomorrow.” 

“They’ll all be too hungover to think about anything else.” Rey looked to Ben. “We’ll have to deal with our roommates hungover tomorrow.” 

Ben groaned. “I can barely handle Hux when he’s sober. You’ll probably be fine with Rose.” 

Rey already knew that if she saw Rose drunk, it would probably be an unending cycle of teasing about Ben. If the next time Rey talked to Rose, was when Rose was hungover, Rey would probably just have a cranky Rose, demanding her twenty dollars. 

Despite Rey admitting that Rose won the bet, Rey still hadn’t paid Rose. Rey had some money but it wasn’t enough. Rose would get her money when she had enough. 

Ben and Rey soon passed by a popcorn stand. “I can’t believe it’s open at night, during winter.” Ben didn't miss how Rey’s eyes darted over towards the popcorn. “You want some.” Rey nodded Ben pulled out ten dollars. “Here.” 

“Oh. Really?” 

“Yeah. Some for the movie.” Rey walked over to the stand and brought a bag of popcorn. She already had a bag open and was eating some of the popcorn. “What kind?” 

Rey looked into the bag. “Uh… popcorn flavored popcorn.” 

Ben reached into the bag and popped a few pieces in his mouth. He nodded. “Popcorn. I was expecting kettle or caramel corn.” 

“There’s more than one kind of popcorn?” 

Ben chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Rey. “By March I’m going to have you try some over types of popcorn than just the norm.” 

Ben kept his arm around Rey as they continued to walk across the campus. Half of the bag of popcorn was done by the time Rey and Ben walked into Ben’s dorm building. 

“Why are our dorms on opposite ends of campus.” Rey groaned. 

“I don’t know.” Ben lead Rey up a flight of stairs and to his dorm. 

When they walked in Rey was surprised with how bare it was. Neither Ben nor his roommate had much of anything to make the room feel more like home. It would have been nice if the room matched the rustic exterior of the building but it didn't. 

Ben sat down on a bed. Rey moved to sit next to him as he pulled out a laptop. “What do you want to watch?” Ben asked. “I can get anything.” 

“I’ve never seen a Christmas Carol.” ”

“What? Have you read the book?”

“No.” 

“Rey it’s a classic Christmas tale.” Ben pulled out his computer. “I may see this every year with my family, but what’s seeing it an extra time with you.”

“You didn't have to do that,” Rey said. 

Ben shrugged. “It’s fine, don't worry about it. Believe or not, I am a college student with some money.” 

“That’s a thing?” 

Ben laughed as he turned his attention back to his laptop. 

As the movie played Rey couldn’t stop herself from making comments about the movie. From how Scrooge sucked and Crachit deserved a better boss. Rey jumped when the ghost of Jacob Marley first appeared.

Ben lightly chuckled at that. “There’s more.” 

“Oh, man.” 

Rey felt Ben slip his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. She leaned on his arm and she felt Ben try to pull her even closer. Rey’s eyes flickered up to see that Ben was looking down at her. Rey quickly looked back to the laptop. 

Ben leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Rey’s head. Rey turned her head toward Ben. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Ben’s voice was soft. 

Rey reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “Actually, I won’t mind if you did that again.” 

Ben pressed his lips to Rey’s forehead. “Like that?” 

Rey leaned closer. “Maybe a little more like this.” Rey leaned up and met her lips with Ben’s. She felt Ben tense for a moment before he relaxed. His lips on hers were soft. Yeah. She wanted this. 

When they split, Ben ran his hand through Rey’s hair. “So… Where do we go from here. Because I don’t want to pretend this didn't happen.” 

“Me either,” Rey said before she leaned forward again and brushed her lips on Ben’s. “So what are we now?” 

“Can I call you my girlfriend?” Ben asked. 

Rey smiled. “I don’t know. Can I call you my boyfriend?” 

“I think I’d like that.”

“Rose owes me ten dollars now.” After Rey had lost the bet to Rose, Rose immediately went to make another bet. This time Rose bet that Rey wouldn’t be able to tell Ben about her feelings until the school year was over. 

“What?” 

Rey started to laugh. “Rose and I had a few bets. I owe her twenty dollars. She owes me ten.” 

“So you just owe Rose ten dollars?” 

“Yeah pretty much.”

Ben pulled out some money. “Here. I know you’re broke.” Rey hit his chest. “Rey we’re college students. The only reason I have any money is that my family has money.” 

“Aren’t you lucky.” 

Ben groaned. “Please don’t. If it makes you feel any better. It’s all from my mom’s side.” 

“I wasn’t being serious.” Rey laughed. Ben started to laugh with her. Ben kept on trying to hand money to Rey. “Ben I don’t need it. I’ll pay Rose on my own.”

“You made the bets with Rose about us didn't you?” 

Rey just stared at Ben for a moment. “How?”

“Lucky guess. And after I agreed to be your boyfriend, you said Rose owed you ten bucks. It was a smart guess to make.” 

Rey’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Rey picked it up. “Speak of the devil.” Rey showed her phone to Ben. “Rose is drunk. She asked me to help her get back to the dorm.” 

Rey moved to get out of Ben’s bed. “Let me go with,” Ben said. 

“Okay.” Rey looked down at her phone. “I really don’t want to do this.” 

“Pick Rose up?”

“Go to a frat house to do it.” 

Ben looked at what Rose sent Rey. “Let’s just get it over with.” 

Ben and Rey walked back down to the Greek neighborhood. Rey texted Rose when they were outside the house Rose said she was at. Ben kept an arm around Rey as they waited for Rose. 

When Rose stumbled out of the house her eyes caught on Ben’s arm around Rey. “Rey. When are you going to date him?” 

Rey walked closer to Rose and steadied her. Rose just needed to get back to the dorm. “Come on Rose.” 

Rose started talking to Ben. “You know. She really likes you.” Rose pointed to Rey. 

“Really?” Ben asked. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. You’re like her first crush.” 

Rey felt her cheeks heat up. “Rose…” Rey whispered. 

“Is that so?” Ben looked past Rose to Rey. 

“Yes, it is. She told me.” 

“Rose. You’re drunk.” Rey said.

“No.” Rey sighed as Rose babbled on. Ben helped them get back to Rey’s dorm. When they got there Rey helped Rose up to her bed. Rose hung her head over to see Rey and Ben. 

Rey walked over to Ben. “I’m sorry our night got cut short.” 

“It’s alright.” Ben leaned down and kissed Rey. “Can I see you tomorrow?” 

“The artist's library?”

“When?”

“How about around two.” 

“I’ll see you then.” Ben kissed the top of Rey’s head before he left. 

Rey turned back to Rose who had her mouth hanging open. “That’s new.” Rose slurred. “Didn't think you’d do that.” 

“He’s my boyfriend.” 

Rose gaped at Rey, her mouth hung open. “Huh. That was fast.” 

The next day was a Saturday, so Rey and Rose were asleep until noon. But once Rey was up she was out of the room. Rey spent the time before she met up with Ben wandering around the campus until she went toward the library. 

Rey’s favorite place on campus was still in front of the artist library. Rey leaned the tree she that she was at the time she found the artist library and just watched as the world went by. 

“You just going to stay out here all day?” Rey looked up to see Ben looked down at her. 

“It’s nice out here.” 

Ben looked out. “I guess. But it’s also freezing cold.” Ben looked down to Rey. “How are you not cold. You grew up in the desert.”

“I am cold. I don’t have a better jacket.” 

Ben then took his coat and wrapped it around Rey’s shoulders. Rey smiled up at Ben. 

Ben put an arm around Rey’s shoulders. The two of them walked inside together. Rey looked to Ben. “Do you want to do something on the piano together?” Rey asked. 

Ben smiled as they walked towards the piano. Rey stopped by the sheet music and picked a song out. She walked back to the piano to see Ben smiled at her. Rey smiled back as she walked over to the piano. She set the music out and her boyfriend started to play. 


End file.
